The Dark Master Within
by FrostGuy
Summary: The world is crumbling down why has it now feel like everyone is turning their backs now? This is the way Ash Ketchum feels after a series of events. Sorry I am bad at summaries. No lemons in this story. Betrayal story. FurtherShipping Ash x Leaf and Shalourshipping Ash x Korrina
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Master Within Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I want answers now, tell me where the fuck he is!" the dark figure asked.

"I-I d-don't know where he is sir please have mercy." the young man replied nervously.

The dark figure chuckled but then switched to a more serious mood once again before replying "Mercy? What the fuck is mercy?"

He then checked his watch, "Shit looks like I am all out of time isn't that a shame but your life means nothing to me."

The dark figure took out his SOG Demo 2.0 knife from his sheath and in one quick motion slit the mans throat.

"Charizard could you come over here and dispose of this 'trash' please?"

The giant orange lizard heard his trainer's request and lit the dead corpse on fire. The dark figure took his jet black bandana off of his head to reveal slightly overgrown raven hair. He then sat in front of the fire and stared deep down into embers of the flame to only to think about the past once again.

(FLASHBACK)

"Come on Pikachu I can almost see Pallet Town from over this hill!"

"Pika pi..." the small yellow mouse replied exhausted from the running.

"What do you mean your too tired to run anymore?" the raven haired boy asked.

The trainer went over to his partner and placed him on his shoulder only for the mouse to be passed out by then.

This trainer we see here today is none other than Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who is currently heading home from the Kalos region today along with his most trusted partner, Pikachu.

"Well at least we are almost there..." Ash thought.

About 10 minutes later Ash arrives at his house only to be crushed by a hug from his mother, Delia.

"Oh Ash I knew you could almost win the Kalos league just from the very start of your first battle in the tournament." his mother told him while hugging him.

"Thanks mom but I really couldn't have done it with out this little guy." Ash said while pointing to his partner who was still in a deep sleep.

Ash went upstairs to his room and placed Pikachu on his bed along with his backpack.

When going through his bag he took his picture Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina and himself then looked at it for awhile. He was sad to have to finally say goodbye to his friends before leaving Kalos but promised that he would see them again and stay in touch. Suddenly a loud bang was heard by Ash along with glass shattering, his instincts kicked in and went slowly downstairs to see what happened. Each step he took made him feel only more worried while thinking about the possibilities of what just occurred. As he got downstairs he checked his surroundings but caught a glimpse of red on the floor. What he saw just changed his life, his mother was on the floor surrounded by her blood.

"Ash...come here..." Delia called to him weakly

"Mom W-what happened to you..." Ash asked her while his lip was quivering.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do I will find who ever did this and I wi-"

"Ash listen to me... I know that I won't be along very lon-"

"No mom don't say that I will get help right now!"

"It's funny how life is sometimes one second it starts...and another second it ends..goodbye Ash be strong." Delia said before she started to fade away.

"Mom..Mom please I need you." Ash begged with tears in his eyes.

Ash leaned forward to feel for a pulse, but there was no pulse... Delia Ketchum had died.

(TIME SKIP 2 DAYS)

It was the official day of Delia Ketchum funeral now where most of Ash's friends had gathered along with professor Oak and some of Pallet Town. Ash had spent his remainder of the day locked in his room grieving and also trying to figure out who had done this or why until suddenly it hit him. Team Rocket had been pretty quiet the last couple of weeks and what was even more interesting was that Jessie, James and Meowth had not been harassing him.

"That's it! It has to be Team Rocket it all makes since now but what am I going to do.." Ash thought for this until the doorbell rang.

He went downstairs to see who ever it was and honestly he didn't care who was here he wanted to be alone. As he opened the door he was greeted by Serena, Clemont, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Max, May, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Gary, and Professor Oak.

"Hello guys what are you doing here." Ash greeted all them with a dull and depressing tone.

"Well my boy we wanted to talk to you about something that we all feel needs to happen." Professor Oak said with a nervous expression.

Everyone gathered into the house and made a group around Ash, everything was quiet until Misty was the first to speak up.

"Ash, do you think that Delia's death could have been your fault in a way?" Misty asked.

"I am sorry could you repeat that again please?" Ash said in a shocked voice.

"I said do you think that Delia's death could have been your fault?!"

"Now why the actual fuck would you guys think that!" Ash said in a pissed off tone.

"Ash you have been a thorn in Team Rocket's side for a very long time now, did you just think that you could waltz on in and stop them without paying a price." Gary told him.

"Besides you have been putting us in constant danger and look at the fact that many of us could have been killed because you always get involved." Dawn replied

"So what your saying is that I shouldn't help out others in need of help?!" Ash said while gritting his teeth furiously.

"Yes!" Everyone responded

"You are all ungrateful, lowlife scumbags for thinking that!

"Shut up you poor excuse of a trainer!" Iris and Brock called out.

"And besides look at the facts, I have won an official league tournament on my first year unlike you where it's taken 6 regions and you still haven't won one." Max said rather arrogantly.

"That's it! Now everybody get him!" Gary screamed out to everyone.

Clemont decide to use his mechanical claw to grab Ash but Ash ended up side stepping then grabbing it and throwing him towards the group. Everyone tried to run but was taken out by Clemont which gave Ash the chance to escape. He quickly ran upstairs to wake up Pikachu and gather his belongings before the traitors could catch him.

"Pikachu come on wake up pal we need to get out of here right now!"

"Pika" Pikachu responded and nodding.

As Ash and Pikachu climbed out the window he had just remembered about his other pokemon.

"Damn, Pikachu we still need to collect the others at the lab."

Ash and Pikachu then sprinted over to Pofessor Oaks lab where his Pokemon were. Ash took out his backpack and started to put all his poke balls in it. As he was finishing up he heard a voice call out on a megaphone "Ash Ketchum come out with your hands up and drop any weapons you have!"

"Shit those assholes must have called the police on me." Ash thought to himself.

He then decided to go through the lab's ranch in the back then go into the woods where he would lose them. After 30 minutes of running he decided to rest in a somewhat open area and take out all his pokemon who were thrilled to seem him but could tell something is wrong.

"You may all be wondering to why I have called you all out." Ash spoke to them calmly

"This past week has been the hardest of my life between my mother being killed and having all my friends plus the community try to capture me." By now all the Pokemon had a sad and furious look on their faces.

"In response we are going train like no has done before and we will avenge my mother's death along the way... those who wish to step forward with me and leave may do so now."

All of the pokemon wanted to stick with Ash to the very end no matter what obstacle stood in their way.

"You have no idea how much this means to me guys I-I'm so glad have all of you." Ash said to them with tears of joy.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

The fire had died down by now and it was pitch black outside on Mount Silver, only Ash was still sitting there now. He let out a low yawn and figured it was time for him to get some rest but no before he stepped on what sounded like crumbled paper.

"What the hell is this?" Ash asked himself.

He then unwrapped the paper and pulled out a lighter to allow him to see it better in the dark. The paper didn't shock him only to see his 15 year old self on a wanted paper with a 500,000 pokedollar reward to whoever turns him in to the police. He turned over the paper saw something that caught his eye.

"Well now look at what we have here." Ash thought to himself.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Sorry guys if it's kinda short and bad or all of the above this is my first fanfic story so if you any constructive criticism to tell me please do. Don't keep saying that it down right sucks because that doesn't help me improve in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Master Within

Chapter 2

"Well now look at what we have here." Ash thought to himself.

When Ash flipped over the paper it was a flyer for the Pokemon World Tournament held at the Indigo League where all trainers are welcome to complete for the top spot.

"Now why the hell would this worthless piece of paper be at the top of ?" Ash mumbled to himself.

"Pffft whatever looks like a waste of time and Charizard could dispose this 'trash' again please?"

The orange lizard took a sigh and got up then made a tiny flame big enough to destroy the paper.

"Pika pi pika?" the small yellow mouse asked.

"Why did I burn it, because it was probably useless and it doesn't benefit me in a way towards my life."

"Pika pi pi pik-" he asked with a begging face.

"Pikachu that won't work on me, also I don't need to prove anything I know in fact that I am most likely the strongest trainer...besides my dad...plus all the competition will most likely be weak." Ash told his partner in a stern manner.

"Pikachu is right master I do think it is time what we show the world we are capable of doing." The figure said through telekinesis to his trainer.

"Uggghhh not you to Lucario I mean cut me a break I saved your life when you were just a Riolu and do you remember when I went looking practically all over the world again to find you about 2 years ago?" Ash said trying to reason with Lucario.

(FLASHBACK)

"That's it I give up!" The raven haired teen shouted towards the sky.

"I have checked almost everywhere on this globe and all the six regions..." Ash slowly started to trail off before he heard a rustling in the bush.

"Who are you and why are yo- wait Riolu is that you?" He said with a little bit of hope. The small blue figure nodded happily to him.

"How do I know it's actually you because you're in Kalos and why do you have a scar across your eye?" Ash questioned Riolu.

Riolu took a big sigh, he figured that the best way to communicate with Ash now would be through aura.

"Hello Ash it has been awhile since the last time we met." Riolu told Ash who heard what he said through aura.

"I am still not convinced but if you answer this question correctly then I know it is you." Ash explained.

"Alright then I am ready for your question." Riolu answered back.

"Who was the person that was chasing after you in Sinnoh?" Ash asked him.

"It was Hunter J." Riolu responded calmly.

"I-It is you..." Ash said with his jaw slightly open.

"Do you want to come with me on a journey?" He asked the small blue pokemon.

"You bet I do Ash and I won't let you down!" Riolu said with a smirk.

Ash unclipped a pokeball from his belt and tossed it at Riolu as he watched the ball suck in the creature.

"Welcome to the team Riolu."

(FLASHBACK ENDING)

"Yes I remember it very well, but think of it this way too, what if you might find some clues that lead up to the person that murdered your mother?" Lucario said trying to reason with him.

"Hmmmm... you know that's not such a bad idea..." Ash said aloud.

"That way it's killing two pidgey with on-"

"I guess you're are right, well I am going to tell the others now I want you and pikachu to be up by 8 am on the dot be prepared to get off this frozen tundra." Ash told his orders to his pokemon.

After giving his orders to his pokemon he then went over towards a cave that was on the side of . Inside of the cave was a hammock with a sleeping bag along with a backpack that had a lot of survival items in it. Walking a little further back into the cave where there happened to be a large pond of water along with his team of pokemon sitting all around a fire. The 7 out of 9 pokemon that were sitting there were Tyrantrum, Sceptile, Dusknoir, Garchomp, Sharpedo and Bisharp.

Ash first met Tyrantrum when he was just a Tyrunt back in Pewter City in the museum laboratory, news got out about a new pokemon discovery and Ash heard about how they were mistreating it by locking it up in a cage. The following day Ash broke in at night and freed Tyrunt who eventually trusted him to become one Ash's pokemon. Sceptile, Charizard, and Grachomp were the only original pokemon that stayed with him throughout the whole betrayal, the other pokemon deserted Ash due to the intense training. Sharpedo was the newest pokemon out of the group who actually was found by Ash in this very same pond on . When Ash met Sharpedo he was in critical condition most likely because of no food or barely any water in the pond, from that point Ash vowed to take care of him along with his other pokemon the best he can. The last pokemon was Bisharp, Ash found him as a Pawniard in a ally in Castelia City who was wandering around near a bar. At first Pawniard acted hostile towards Ash and even to the point where he attempted to stab him in the chest. Ash didn't want to have to fight Pawniard so instead he threw a pokeball at him and caught it. His plan was to capture Pawniard then go to a cave or forest then release him there because it was a better environment. When Ash go to a good location he detached the pokeball from his belt and released Pawinard. The dark type didn't want to be alone again so he refused to leave Ash on one condition which was that he would never abandon him.

(SCENE CHANGE)

"Alright guys I think it's time on that we showed the world what we are truly became... it's time that I take my rightful place of Pokemon Master!" Ash yelled with a lot of emotion and determination to his Pokemon.

"Fear me world... Ash Ketchum is about take this world by storm" He said to himself with a wicked smirk.

(END OF CHAPTER)

Wow that was difficult, also sorry for the long delay on more chapters its difficult having to write a somewhat long chapter and have school at the same time. On to a different topic I might have the shipping either Serena or Korrina, I'm leaning towards Korrina because not to many people have that shipping and amour shipping is all over the place. Well that's it for now if you guys have any advice feel free to tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Master Within Chapter 3

"I can't believe that I got invited to one of the biggest tournaments that has ever existed!" A kid with black hair and glasses said while shaking with excitement.

"Calm down already you have been saying that for the past two hours already Max." A brunette that was wearing a blue bandana and shirt said.

"How can you guys not be excited especially you Gary." Max asked the pokemon professor.

"I already told you that I don't battle anymore and besides I just do it to get the media excited." Gary told Max who was currently to focussed on the flyer of tournament again.

"Did I tell you guys I was excited for this tournament?" Max asked everyone.

"Max shut the hell up!" Everyone screamed at him.

"Jeez alright I was just saying and also do you think that He will be here?" Max questioned while emphasizing He.

"Max there is no way that Ash is still alive after five years and even if Ash was he would still probably be just as pathetic now." Brock in a harsh tone.

"A kid with a level one Magikarp could probably take out Ash's pokemon in one hit." Dawn tried to say before bursting out in laughter.

The only person that wasn't laughing was Leaf who was currently trailing behind everyone. Leaf was probably Ash's closets friend through his childhood in Pallet Town and had a huge crush on him from the time she met him to now. Of course she didn't tell anyone here in this group because they would only make fun of her and say why are you interested in that loser. The only reason she was still with Ash's ex-friends was that they had accompanied her which never made her feel alone but it still bothered her about how they talk down about Ash.

Leaf then put her hand up to her heart and whispered in a quiet tone "Please be ok Ash I need you..."

(SCENE CHANGE)

A roaring sound was going through the forest around the route one area with spearows and pidgys flying away from the sound.

"Come on pikachu how do you not like this and what's not to like about it?" Ash asked his most trusted friend.

"Pi pi pika." The mouse said while covering his ears.

"Oh come on it's not that loud, here I have an idea just let me pull over." Ash told pikachu as he started to head to clearing.

Once he was able to slow down with his black Harley-Davidson Dyna Low Rider (AN:for those that don't know a lot about motorcycles just picture an average motorcycle with black on it) and got off it then went looking through his backpack. Ash pulled out headphones and put them over pikachu's ears.

"There is that better?" Ash asked him.

"Pika pi ." The mouse smiled while giving a thumbs up.

"I wonder what time it is now..." Ash said to himself while checking the watch. The time read 6:30 pm which was displayed by the two hands.

"Hey pikachu do you want to get something to eat or drink?" Ash asked the small mouse.

"Pi pi." Pikachu said while giving a nod.

"Alright good I could use a quick drink and smoke anyways." Ash said with relief.

(TIME SKIP 15 MINUTES LATER AT THUNDURUS PUB IN VIRIDIAN CITY)

"What can I get you today sir?" The bartender asked the trainer.

"Get me a whisky along with a pack of cigarettes and a shot of ketchup." Ash said to bartender with a straight face.

"Why the hell do you need ket-"

"Just get me a shot of fucking ketchup you got that!" Ash raised his voice.

The bartender slowly backed up before getting rushing to get the order.

"Arceus I hate when people keep asking that." The raven haired trainer said to himself.

"Pika..." the mouse agreed before muttering something else Ash couldn't understand.

Ash looked around the bar, it was like any other bar in Kanto with neon beer lights such as Budewlight and Magmarlight along with a lot of smoke in the air from cigarettes or cigars. The music that was playing was "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" by Elton John, it wasn't his favorite genre of music but it was ok.

"H-here is your d-drink sir along with the k-ketchup." The bartender said while shaking in fear.

Ash put an evil smirk on face then got up and raised arm which practically made the bartender faint. Satisfied with his decision he took out a liter and held up a cigarette which was ignited by the ember. Smoking wasn't that common of a thing for Ash to being doing and he trained himself to go long periods without going through withdrawal like others. After finishing up his whisky and a couple of cigarettes he decided it was time to leave the pub but not before getting stopped at the door by someone calling out to him.

"Hey where do you think you're going punk, all of us pay for our drinks but you didn't." One fat biker man said to Ash across the pub.

"Tell me one reason why I should you fat tub of shit!" Ash yelled out to the large man.

"Why don't you come over hear and fight me like a real man instead of standing there." The biker said trying to taunt Ash.

"With pleasure..." Ash said to himself putting back on a menacing smirk.

"That's more like it, too bad that I'm going to kick you- oomph." The fat biker tried to say before Ash hit him with a sucker punch to the stomach.

"Bar fight!" Some random guy yelled out.

Within seconds the pub had become an all out free-for-all with chairs and tables being broken. Ash had his own fight going but was easily dodging all the bikers punches and delivering a lot of blows to his head and stomach. The fat biker went unconscious then fell on Ash whose response was to throw him towards the bar. What Ash didn't not expect was for the biker go over bar and hit the rack full of liquor which collapsed onto the ground. Before running out of the pub Ash had an idea which could be awesome if correctly done.

"Pikachu see if you can go find a bottle of vodka behind bar." Ash told his partner.

"Pika?" The mouse tilted his head.

"Don't ask why I'll explain later when we are done." Ash explained.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said while giving a short salute.

A couple of seconds later Pikachu came back to Ash with a bottle of vodka carried in his arms.

"Alright buddy thanks now let's make some fireworks and ruin someone's day." Ash thanked him.

Once Ash got out side he opened up the vodka and began to pour it all over the area of bikes then got to a safe location. He slowly took out a Colt M1911A1 from his holster and shot one bullet at the puddle of vodka which instantly ignited all the surrounding area.

"Just to make sure..." Ash trailed off but not before making another shot instead at the bike gas tank.

When the bullet hit the gas tank, it exploded to a domino effect of exploding motorcycles.

"I told you we would see some fireworks tonight Pikachu and lets get the hell out of here then set up camp."

(TIME SKIP 1 HOUR)

Ash had found an open area in the forest about an hour ago where he decide to set up camp and right now he is laying against a tree looking up at the stars.

"Master where are you still up around this time of the day I usually thought you would be asleep." Lucario asked the raven haired teen.

"Lucario do you ever wonder what it's like to live a normal life and not have anything go wrong?" Ash questioned Lucario.

"Trust me master not every life can be found perfect but for some reason fate made you this way." Lucario told Ash before looking up at the stars.

"I just don't know what I am going to do in the future with myself I have only one more challenge and that is to become the pokemon master..." Ash said to himself sounding disappointed

"Don't worry about a thing master no matter what you decide to do after this I will always be with you." Lucario stated to Ash.

"Thanks Lucario that meant a lot, now let's go get some rest." Ash said as he was walking back to the tent.

(CHAPTER END)

Well this chapter seemed like more of filler for some reason... But anyways I'm trying to make chapters a decent length right now which somewhat working. If you guys have any questions or advice please feel free to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Master Within Chapter 4

It was around 10:30 in the morning when Ash woke up to dark and cloudy day with no sunlight out at all. These type of days were calming to him mostly because not a lot of people coming came out of their houses which gave him a chance to practice his aura. Ash thought about waking pikachu but decided to let him sleep in for the time being. Once Ash found a secluded area of the forest not to far from his camp he began to keep practicing his aura to the point where he could eventual master it. Unlike regular aura Ash's aura was fueled off his pain and hatred which gave it more power than just regular aura. Ash was currently almost done mastering his ability to scan his surroundings to see any motion up to 70 meters all around him. Coincidentally there just happened to be a decent size group of people about 43 meters away to the east.

"Better warn lucario about this." Ash said to himself as he detached a pokeball from his belt.

The red and white capsule released lucario who closed his eyes sensing there was a presents near by.

"Master I think there is a group about 40 meters to the east..." Lucario told Ash before trying to concentrate on the group.

"I think we should go check out the group." Ash said to his lucario.

In response lucario nodded his head and got up preparing to go over there.

"Pikachu stay here and protect camp, make sure if anyone comes here to...well you know what to do." Ash told Pikachu who was giving a mischievous smirk at the end of what Ash said.

(TIME SKIP 3 MINUTES LATER)

"I think I see the group up there lets get to a decent position where they won't see us." Ash said to Lucario.

As Ash looked around he spotted a tree with a couple of branches that looked perfectly placed behind the group. Ash waved over to Lucario for him to climb up onto the tree along with himself. Once they both got to branch on the tree Ash was able to get a clear view of who exactly the group was. The group was Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Leaf.

"Well it's about time I have seen these pathetic excuses for a human soul." Ash said to himself a little bit irritated.

"I guess it's now or never..."He whispered to himself before charging up a palm sized red aura sphere.

"Master this is not the time for revenge!" Lucario said ticked off by his master's actions.

"Lucario nothing is stopping me from ending all their lives right here right now!" Ash said while feeling himself tense up and not noticing his aura sphere growing rapidly in size to almost the size of a beach ball.

"Master look out!" Lucario screamed in a quiet voice before knocking him out of the tree.

"Don't worry I got thi- oomph!" Ash tried to reason with Lucario but ended up getting pushed out of a tree before the aura sphere exploded sending branches everywhere along with pokemon running off from the noise.

"Shit! Lucario go invisible now, there is no way they didn't hear that." Ash commanded Lucario.

Instantly Ash and Lucario both disappeared from but still sat in the same spot which was under a pile of broken branches by a shrub.

"Arceus! What was that loud bang just a minute ago?" Max asked his sister.

"It could have been a pokemon battle going on near by and maybe an attack missed then hit a tree." May informed Max.

"Yeah you're probably right May, you're always full of good ideas." Drew complimented her answer.

"Guys, you don't think someone or something was trying to injure us right?" Leaf asked a little bit frightened by the sudden explosion behind them.

"Leaf you are over thinking this and besides who would want to kill us?" Clemont responded in a calm manner.

"I guess you're right... Let's just keep on going to the tournament which is only 35 minutes from here." Leaf told everyone.

Everyone started to go back to walking but not before Gary got pricked by something in the back of his neck.

"Owwww! Did anyone guys just feel a stinging sensation on the back of your neck?" Gary asked the group of traitors.

"Come on Gary you're starting to imagine stuff now." Misty told Gary while giggling.

The group again continued to walk towards there destination once again. A few seconds later once they were out of sight Ash and Lucario reappeared from being invisible under the pile of branches with Ash laughing extremely hard.

"Oh come on Lucario you know I had to do that to Gary." Ash tried to say while still laughing.

"You could have given away our position by hitting Gary with that tiny aura sphere!" Lucario said very frustrated by Ash's actions again.

"Lucario it's stuff like that in life that makes it worth living for." Ash said trying to convince Lucario to forgive him.

"Fine, but don't do that again." Lucario grunted after telling his master this.

"No promises and lets get back to camp to pack up." Ash suggested.

(TIME SKIP ONCE AGAIN 5 MINUTES LATER)

"Alright Pikachu were back, get ready to leave because today we are going to be at the tournament." The raven haired trainer called out to his partner.

A moment later Pikachu came to Ash carrying his bag full equipment and supplies for living on the run which lasted him a decent amount of time.

"Thanks buddy for packing up while I was out taking care of a "problem"." Ash thanked his Pikachu while rubbing his head.

"Pika pika pi pika?" The small mouse asked his trainer.

"Well we ran into the traitors and originally I wanted to hurt them but over here forced me not to." Ash said blaming Lucario while pointing to him.

"Lets just get the hell on the road..." Lucario muttered to himself.

Ash picked up his backpack then grabbed Lucario's pokeball and put him back in it for the time being.

"Sorry Lucario this just for right now and not later." Ash apologized to him through the pokeball.

Ash clipped the ball back onto his belt and let Pikachu climb onto his rightful spot on Ash's shoulder before getting on his bike. He let it warm up for a bit before taking off on the dirt road while listening to the song "Nightmare" by Avenge Sevenfold.

(YET ANOTHER TIME SKIP 15 MINUTES LATER)

Ash pulled up with his motorcycle in front of the hotel and gave the parking attendant his keys.

"If I see as much as on this I swear I'll have your soul by the time this tournament ends got that!?" Ash yelled through his teeth to the attendant.

"Y-yes s-sir that won't be a problem I w-will do my best." The parking attendant promised but was ready to run away and scream in fear.

As Ash walked in to the hotel it was a rather nice hotel with a glass chandelier hanging over the lobby along with having water fountain underneath it. Before being able to go and get his keys for the room something caught his attention on the tv surrounded by couches.

"Breaking News a local bar called Thundurus Pub was caught in an explosion late yesterday night with reports of 3 people dead and about 7 are severely injured. The local owner said that a fight broke out in the bar several moments before the explosion happened, the cause of the explosion was from the bikes outside and police aren't ruling out foul play just yet hearing that an individual was puncturing the gas tanks then ignited it before escaping."

"Well thanks Lauren that sure sounds like a really a big mystery and hopefully they bring that individual to justice. This has been channel 8 your hearing from right now with coverage on this case."

The tv then cut to a commercial as Ash started walking away towards the counter to get his keys. Ash got his keys but not with out a few people looking at him before he sent a death glare at them which seemed to work and walked into the elevator.

"Pikachu did you think that was big explosion that happened at the bar?" Ash asked the small yellow mouse.

"Pika." He answered back to his trainer.

"Well to be honest I didn't think it was going to be that big, but then again there were at least 9 bikes lined up there..." Ash talked to himself about it aloud.

"Pi pi pika." Pikachu told Ash.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty cool but whatever what's done is done I can't just resurrect them." Ash said while shrugging it off.

Pikachu just stared at his trainer because he knew he was lying about not being able to resurrect people.

"Ok fine I can, I just don't feel like doing that and I will have Arceus deal with it." Ash admitted to him.

Ash walked out of the elevator then towards his room which was not to far from the elevator. He entered his room which he had to admit looked rather luxurious than he thought. It had a king sized bed red and white sheets covering which was facing towards a decent size tv with two night tables on the side. He walked over to the balcony and opened up the doors which faced towards the resort area of the hotel which had a pool and spa area.

"Wow this looks like a nice place, I might as well relax out here for a little bit." Ash thought to himself.

He sat on a chair that was out there and pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with a bottle of whisky and a glass.

"Hey Pikachu want to have a bottle of ketchup out here and relax with me?" Ash asked his best friend.

Pikachu's ears instantly raised when he heard the word ketchup and took off towards Ash.

"Here you go buddy glad to see you are enjoying this so far." Ash said while giving ketchup to Pikachu.

Ash pulled out a lighter from his pocket and ignited the cigarette. Just as he was getting comfortable in his chair he saw a dark blur go across.

"Hello darkrai, care to explain why you are here once again?" Ash questioned the appearance of the legendary.

Visits from Darkrai have been a weekly thing lately since the start of the month.

"I wanted to ask you something Ash and it's basically somewhat of a reward." Darkrai said to Ash with no expression.

"Well don't keep me waiting I'm listening." Ash calmly told him.

"Would it be ok if I joined you on your journey..." Darkrai asked Ash curiously.

"I-I don't know what to say... but I would be honored to have you on my team." Ash said not believing what he was hearing.

Ash unclipped an empty pokeball from his belt and tossed it to Darkrai which engulfed him in a red light. Ash walked over and picked up the pokeball which turned an all charcoal black with single while stripe running down the middle of it. Ash decided that he would have a training session later tonight and not the day due to drawing too much attention from having a legendary pokemon.

"You know Pikachu so far today has been one of the best days I have had in a long time... Pikachu?" Ash told Pikachu but saw that he was asleep.

Ash got up and brought Pikachu into the room then put him down on the bed figuring that he needed some rest. Once Ash walked out he saw Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena and Leaf walking down to the pool to sunbathe. Basically every guy that was near them could do nothing but stare at the girls or have their jaw hit the ground, the only guy that was not amazed at their beauty was Ash.

"Greeeeaaattt. Just when I thought my day was going good these whores show up and happen to be in the same hotel as me!" Ash thought to himself being pissed off that his day was now ruined.

"Hmm wait a second I have an idea..." Ash spoke to himself with an evil smirk.

(SCENE CHANGE TO MISTY, MAY, DAWN ETC.)

"This is such a good day outside I can't believe how nice the weather is today." Dawn said to her friends as they were walking towards the pool.

"Yeah it's also a good day for my water pokemon to come out and go in the water." Misty responded while stretching out her arms.

"They even have a spa here too, I can't believe this pla-."

"Take this ugly bitches!" Someone said from somewhere cutting off Leaf.

"Ahh what are we covered in?" Serena asked everyone.

Iris picked up the scent from what they just got covered in.

"Girls I think someone just dumped some whisky on us..."Iris said irritated by what happened.

"I don't understand why does this happen to me, it's not fair." Leaf cried out before running off back towards the hotel ready to cry.

"Whoever did this is going to get their ass kicked and shoved into a suitcase!" Misty yelled out with people looking at her.

The group took off towards the hotel in attempt to look for Leaf after the incident. Meanwhile someone was having the time of their lives with this incident.

(SCENE CHANGE)

"Holy shit that was absolutely priceless their expression when I dumped that bucket of whisky on them." Ash attempted to say while on the floor dying of laughter.

"Pi pika pika pi?" Pikachu asked while getting up from his nap.

"Hey Pikachu you just missed me dumping a bucket of whisky on the Misty, Leaf and... ehhh who cares fuck the rest of them." Ash said to Pikachu why he was still on the floor.

"Pi Pika pi pika pi?" The mouse questioned his trainer while tilting his head.

"Why did I do it to Leaf? Because she has always been a bitch to me in my worthless life." Ash told Pikachu while his temper soon sky rocketed.

"Pi pi pika pika pi!" The mouse growled with his cheeks sparking.

"Ok ok jeeze fine I will tell you the reason why I don't like her anymore." Ash was saying to Pikachu trying to compromise.

(END OF CHAPTER)

Well that was easily my longest chapter ever which is pretty sad but I'm also very sorry for not updating in awhile so I decided to make it up by writing a somewhat long chapter. I also felt that Darkrai would fit Ash's personality in this story better than Mewtwo which what most people pick and I wanted to make Ash sound colder around people rather than his own pokemon team. The shipping will still by Furthershipping in this even though Ash did dump a bucket of whisky on Leaf. That's all for now guys and as usual if you have any advice feel free to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Master Within Chapter 5

"Ok pikachu I'm going to tell you exactly what happened between Leaf and I..." Ash trailed off.

(FLASHBACK)

"Man why am I so nervous all I'm asking her to do is travel with me in Kalos." A certain raven haired thought to himself as he was walking down the dirt path to Leaf's house.

As Ash approached her house he was shaking a little when he stepped up to the door and tried to calm himself.

"Alright here goes nothing, worst case scenario she happens to say no." Ash told himself.

He knocked on the door a couple of times before being approached by a beautiful brunette that he had a crush on, Leaf.

"Hey Ash how are you doing, I haven't talked to you since you went to Sinnoh." Leaf smiled to him brightly that made his heart melt.

"I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to travel with me in Kalos?" Ash blushed furiously while hiding it with his hat.

"I would love to Ash, but someone else already asked me..." Leaf said while looking at the ground feeling bad.

"Hey Leaf who is at the door?" A voice yelled from another part of the house.

"It's Ash he came over to talk to us." Leaf called back to the voice.

The figure got up and went towards the door to greet Ash while putting on a smirk.

"Well Ashy boy it certainly has been awhile since the last time I have seen you." Gary smirked a little bit mischievously towards Ash.

"G-Gary what are you doing here?" Ash asked a little bit shocked.

"Didn't you hear that Leaf and I were in a relationship now?" Gary questioned.

"Wait what, when did that happen?" Ash said trying to have a positive voice but his heart shattered into millions of shards.

"I'm sorry Ash but Gary was the one who asked me travel with him to Hoenn and ended up asking me to his girlfriend." Leaf told Ash with an apologetic expression while holding Gary's hand.

"Oh I see... well I wish you both luck on your journey." Ash put on a fake smile before turning around and then starting to run towards the woods.

Ash ran for about 10 more minutes before getting to clearing that he would always go to for calming himself.

"Why, why, why does he always beat me to everything!" Ash screamed while punching a tree before his knuckles started to bleed and the blood running down his arm.

He let himself fall back on the ground while staring up at the sky which he stared at for awhile before drifting off to sleep. Ash woke up about 2 hours later still in the same position as before. He checked the watch is was about 30 minutes to 7 and the sun was already starting to set. He decided to get up and head back before his mom starts to get worried but not before thinking about what happened earlier today.

"Aargh!" Ash yelled in frustration and throwing a red glowing sphere in the air.

"Wow... what was that and how did I just create that?" Ash said while staring at the palms of his hands.

He decided to look further into it later when he got home.

(FLASHBACK ENDING)

"Now you see why I hate her and Gary now Pikachu. It caused me nothing but pain and stress!" Ash explained to his best pal.

"Pika pi pi." Pikachu said while pointing towards the door.

"Yeah maybe we should go check the tournament set up down in the lobby." Ash said to Pikachu as he got up.

Before walking out the door Ash put his black leather hoodie jacket along with putting a black skull bandana that had a little dry blood on it and to complete his look a pair of pilot shades to hide himself to others.

"Come on buddy lets go I'm ready now." Ash called to pikachu.

Once they opened the door they saw that Serena, May, Dawn, Misty and Iris were heading back to their rooms practically across from Ash's room.

"Pikachu перейти под куртку!" Ash said quitely to him.

Pikachu understanding this went quickly into his back part of the jacket so the girls wouldn't get suspicious.

However Ash spoke a little bit loud and it was enough for Serena to hear.

"Excuse me but were you talking to us sir?" Serena asked.

Ash decided the only way to avoid getting caught was going to have to lower the tone of his voice more.

"I'm afraid I wasn't, I was just talking to myself as I was leaving the room miss." Ash said in a cold emotionless tone.

"Hey Serena who are you talking to?" Misty called out from her room.

"Some guy who I thought was talking to me." Serena called back.

"Wait a second doesn't this look like the floor where we got whisky dumped on us and that the guy's room who is across from ours just happens to be in the same location?" Misty ended up questioning.

"I think it is and I think that guy might have done!" Dawn answered.

"Shit, I better move now before I get caught..." Ash thought before quickening his pace towards the elevators.

"That's it I'm going to kick his ass for doing that to me and my beautiful hair!" Serena yelled furiously before storming down the hall.

"Hold it right there jackass! Where do you think you are going?" Serena approached Ash closely.

Ash stepped to her with a grin and replied "is there a problem miss?"

"For your information there is! I can't believe that you poured whisky on all of us down by the pool and you even made one of our friends run off-" Serena aggressively told Ash before he cut her off when he flared his red eyes.

"W-What are y-you a d-demon?" Serena managed to say before being frightened to death practically.

"Oh trust I'm much more than a demon..." Ash carried off with an evil smirk.

Serena's face immediately turned pale along with the rest of her body after what this man she had just met. Ash decided to step forward a couple of steps and made Serena scream then run down the hallway back to her room and slam the door shut.

"Ahh I love frightening people and making their life horrible." Ash leaned back against the elevator as the doors shut.

A few seconds later Ash stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards an electronic screen andwhich displayed all rules and match ups for the beginning of the tournament. The rules were simple, items could not be held by Pokemon to give them an advantage, legendaries are prohibited and a trainer may only use a maximum of 10 pokemon throughout the tournament.

"Hmmm no legendaries allowed looks like Darkrai and I will have to pay him a little visit tonight." Ash said to himself while scratching his chin.

"Pika, pi pika pi chu?" Pikachu questioned his trainer.

"Pikachu you can get out from underneath the jacket, also I don't prefer the word cheating I would say "altering" the rules." Ash emphasizing altering when he spoke to Pikachu.

Ash was scratching his chin as he was inspecting the tournament setup with all the trainers, some where highly know trainers while others where only mediocre.

"This should be interesting I have a match against Max first... Pikachu are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash looked over to his shoulder at his partner.

"Pika pi?!" Pikachu asked enthusiastically.

Ash face palmed himself at Pikachu's answer "No, I was thinking that we should give him that battle we promised long ago, except I will give him pure hell."

"Also I'm not going to use you yet in the tournament until later when you have perfected the ultimate electric type move." Ash brought rather suddenly

"Pi Pik-"

"No Pikachu, no means no we are going to have a couple more training sessions in the next couple of days then you can compete when you mastered it, got it?" Ash told with a little coldness.

After arguing for a little longer with Pikachu, Ash went to go start on some afternoon training but then later train late at night with Darkrai.

(LOCATION CHANGE)

About 30 minutes away from the hotel location in the dense forest, Ash decided that this was far enough from the hotel.

"Come on out everyone it's time to train!" Ash said while tossing the all his pokeballs (except Darkrai's) into the air which let the Pokemon out.

"Ok guys so here is what we are going to do, Sceptile you are going to learn and perfect night slash from Bisharp, Sharpedo work on forming stronger whirlpools on land, Charizard I want you teach Tyrantrum flamethrower and fire fang, Dusknoir and Garchomp you both need to work on increasing your speed to dodge attacks, as for Pikachu it's almost time for you to finally master Bolt Strike."

"If anyone has problems come to me because I will be sparring with Lucario." Ash stated aloud.

Ash's pokemon got to work on what they needed to learn or improve for about 3 and half hours before stopping. By the time his Pokemon were done it was near 11pm.

"I think it's time that Darkrai and I payed a little visit to Mr. Goodshow about now." Ash laughed darkly.

Ash let Darkrai out of his pokeball to discuss the plan they had to execute against Goodshow.

"Darkrai do you know the moves hypnosis and dream eater?" Ash asked the pitch black pokemon.

"Yes Ash and I also use nightmare so I think Goodshow will be in for a good time tonight." Darkrai chuckled a bit to himself.

"Perfect we will be at his residential area in about 20 minutes precisely if we leave now."

(END OF CHAPTER)

All I have to say is wow guys, lol I can't believe how much feedback I have been getting from the story this is insane! I'm surprised also since this is my first fanfic I didn't think that so many people would check out my story, also I'm sorry about the long ass time periods between updates it's because of finals mostly but I have 2 days of high school left. Well that's all I have to say if you guys have recommendations or comments feel free to tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Master Within Chapter 6

(Scene location at Goodshow's luxury hotel room)

"Alright Darkrai we are here, first we have to get inside Goodshow's head."

Ash spoke to Darkrai.

"Alright got it just give me second to transport us." Darkrai responded.

A minute later light particles surrounded Darkrai and Ash around their bodies which transported them inside Goodshow's mind.

"Ok Darkrai let us raise hell now." Ash said with an evil smirk.

"Who the hell are you guys and h-how did you get inside my mind." Goodshow said with his whole body shaking.

Ash and Darkrai still calmly approached Goodshow until he started running away from both of them in terror.

"Darkrai, you know what to do." Ash told him.

Darkrai then teleported next to Goodshow and restrained him to the ground using some black hands he had summoned.

"Well looks like you had to choose the hard way didn't you ?" Ash said in a demonic voice.

"W-What the fuck are you?!" Goodshow started to freak out.

"The question is irrelevant it's time to have some fun now." Ash responded.

Suddenly the black hands restraining Goodshow turned into chains which put him up in the air and pulled at his arms and legs. The pain that Goodshow felt caused him to scream out in pain because of the chains pulling him.

"You are going to feel the pain that a child once felt when the world turned their backs when he needed them the most." Ash announced not being seen anywhere.

"Darkrai turn the floor to fire along with the chains as well my friend." Ash told him.

The chains got to an insanely high temperature because of being on fire which would cause excruciating pain to anyone touching them. Goodshow's screams could not be heard by anyone else other than Ash and Darkrai because they were in his mind still, to Ash these screams reminded him of all the struggles he had to overcome by himself and his pokemon.

"Extinguish the flames and chains, I think he has had enough."

"Arceus, please have mercy on my soul now I'm begging you." Goodshow started to weep on the floor.

"This will end now if you can do one thing." Ash calmly told Goodshow.

"Yes, I will do anything I just want t-"

"Quiet! You will remove the rule stating that legendary pokemon, then you you will be released." Ash yelled cutting off Goodshow.

"Of course just please let me go." Goodshow pleaded

"Darkrai teleport us out of Goodshow's mind now." Ash commanded him.

Ash and Darkrai were teleported back to their hotel room, they decided that it was to late to train again so decided that it would be best to get some rest to get ready for the match tomorrow. Ash woke up around 10:00 am which was about 2 hours prior to the match starting against Max. He decided that he was going to use Bisharp, Sceptile and Charizard against the 3 other Pokemon Max was going to use. Pikachu did seem like a good idea to use against Max but Ash thought it would make it to obvious that it was really him. Ash walked out of his room going down to get some breakfast before starting to get ready for his match.

"Hey that looks like the guy that I'm going against today." An annoying voice called out.

"Wait a second, Max you are battling against this freak!?" Serena asked a little frightened.

"I would prefer if you didn't call me a freak." Ash gritted his teeth.

"Then how can you explain the red eyes?" Brock asked.

"I was simply gifted them by Arceus now get out of my way." Ash tried to say in a some what calm tone.

"Or why you wear al-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ash yelled irritated by all their questions.

The whole hotel lobby got quiet from Ash's uproar he caused and also made them start to walk away fast.

"Sir I'm afraid if you do that one more time I will have to make you leave this hotel." A clerk told Ash.

"Then just tell these idiots to stop asking questions or I will make them." Ash threatened.

"Yes I will make sure to do that Mr..." The clerk asked trying to get his name.

Ash knew he had to think of a name right away so he made Krysov, short, simple and tough it was perfect.

"Krysov, the name is Krysov." Ash spoke.

"Got it thank you Mr. Krysov." The clerk said then walked back towards the counter.

Ash walked over to buffet which was complimentary when staying at the hotel. He nearly doesn't eat as much as he did when he was around the age of about 14 so he could go possibly 2 days without feeling hungry. He went over towards a tv then sat down near it to see if they had anything to say about the matches. As soon as Ash finished eating the PSPN station was on which covered anything from battles to coordinator contests.

"Welcome back to PSPN, my name is Adam Hernandez and we have some breaking news for you viewers. The identity of the trainer that will be facing Max Maple was recently discovered to be Krysov but reporters have yet to find his place of birth."

Ash stood there in complete shock just thinking how the hell his name went around that fast. He went over to check if his name was on the bracket for the tournament and sure enough it was, Krysov vs Max Maple 12pm at stadium 2.

Ash only thought of one social group, "Fucking paparazzi always somehow find out away to disguise themselves to get information on people."

He looked at watch on his wrist which gave the time 11:45, so he decided that it would be best to get there.

(SCENE CHANGE STADIUM 2 12:15pm)

"Where is my opponent he should be here by now!" Max yelled frustrated.

The referee checked the time and sure enough it was 15 minutes pass the time the match was suppose to start.

"Since the trainer Krysov is not here the match goes to M-"

"Don't you dare raise that flag or I will rip your 4 limbs in half." Ash cut in walking through the north entrance of the stadium.

The referee gulped and started to sweat nervously before starting the match.

"The match between Max Maple from Petalburg City and Krysov from..."

"The Chamber's of Hell." Ash replies plainly.

The crowd was freaked out by the response of Ash while some were puzzled.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle, each trainer may use 3 Pokemon and substitutions can be made." The referee announced.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever just start already." Ash told the referee.

"Trainers send out your Pokemon!" The referee called out quickly not wanting to hold off any longer.

(CHAPTER END)

Sorry guys about the wait once again and for a cliff hanger on Ash's first battle. I may not be able to update because I'm going to Europe for about 2 weeks but I will write multiple chapters while I'm there. As always if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Master Within Chapter 7

"I hope you're ready to lose Krysov." Max smirked.

"I hope you're ready to get a foot up your ass in a second." Ash called out.

"That's it! Blaziken I choose you!" Max summoned his starter.

Ash was actually surprised Max chose Blaziken even when he thought Sceptile was the dominant starter over the others.

"Charizard battle stance." Ash let out his Pokemon.

"Begin!" The referee signaled.

"Charizard charge up with Flare Blitz then rush him." Ash told the orange lizard.

Charizard built up a flame around his entire body then took off at Blaziken almost immediately.

"Blaziken counter him with Close Combat." Max commended.

"Alright now Charizard!" Ash yelled out.

Charizard side stepped to right of Blaziken which left Blaziken exposed from behind.

"Quick Dragon Tail now!" Ash said to Charizard.

"Blaziken! Hurry turn around now!" Max yelled.

Charizard swung his tail with so much force that it caused Blaziken to go flying towards the sideline walls and colliding with them.

"Blaziken!" Max yelled in fear.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, trainer send out your next Pokemon!" The referee called out.

"Skarmory lets go!" Max released the steel type bird.

"Charizard don't waste your energy use it for later." Ash returned the lizard.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Max said with a flared face.

"Oh nothing, Sceptile come on out my friend." Ash responded.

"Max Maple may have the first move since he lost the first round." The referee announced.

"Skarmory take it to the skies." Max called out.

"Looks like you're already going to lose Krysov." Max arrogantly said.

"If I were you I would be paying attention to what just happened." Ash said calmly.

"What do y... oh man that's not good." Max said to himself.

When Max was talking to Ash, Sceptile dug underground to avoid being spotted and have the element of surprise.

"Sceptile propel yourself out of the ground and in the air with Extreme Speed."

"Skarmory use steel wing to counter." Max said quickly.

"Perfect now use Bullet Seed on his face." Ash responded.

The seeds from Sceptile hit Skarmory in his eyes which caused him to go blind for the time being.

"Finish it with Frenzy Plant." Ash commanded.

Max was starting to get nervous, every time he thought he had an advantage he was countered by this Krysov guy then was hit from a blind spot. Suddenly he thought of an idea.

"Skarmory use Flash Cannon on the ground!" Max decided.

A cloud dust covered the whole arena for a moment to where no one person could through it.

"Now finish it with Endeavor." Max called out.

A very injured Skarmory came out of the dust cloud who was about to faint along with Sceptile who was a bit injured also came out.

"To bad all I have to do is end this with one move." Ash smirked.

"Sceptile use Synthesis." Ash said calmly

Almost instantly all of Sceptile's wounds disappeared and gave him more energy to fight.

"Finish him with Bullet Seed." Ash stared at Skarmory.

Sceptile shot a weak Bullet Seed Skarmory which caused him to collapse on the floor.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, trainer send out your last Pokemon!" The referee waved the flag towards Max.

"Vigoroth you are my last hope." Max let out his Pokemon.

"Sceptile return, Bisharp finish him." Ash let out the dark/steel type.

"Alright Vigoroth start this with hone claws and then use Double Team!"

Vigoroth's claws let out a bright flash along with duplicates of himself spread over the arena.

"Hmm, simple strategy to bad I know how to end it now." Ash plainly said to himself.

"Bisharp use Dark Pulse then use Screech."

Bisharp let out a wave of Dark aura towards the copies of Vigoroth which destroyed the copies. Bisharp then used screech which exposed Vigoroth to where he was covering his ears.

"Perfect now finish this with Guillotine." Ash smirked.

In one swift motion Bisharp landed the attack which was a one hit KO on Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, this match goes to Krysov from the Chambers of Hell." The referee waved his flag towards Ash.

The crowd was cheering for Ash along with chanting his new name Krysov.

Ash walked out of the arena going back to the locker room to avoid getting any questions asked to him. He took off his jacket along with the bandana covering most of his face to cool off for a few moments and then running his hands through his raven hair before putting them back on. He figured that he should get out of here as soon as possible so he got up and walked towards the door. Those few minutes of calmness were short lived when he opened the door. Fans and paparazzi were crowding the exit to the locker room anticipating Ash to leave there.

"Krysov what do you think of the competition so far?" One reporter asked.

"Krysov what Pokemon are you going to use next?"

"Krysov where are you actually from?"

"Why do you where a hooded jacket?"

By this point Ash was annoyed with the whole crowd and just wanted to get out of there. As Ash was just getting out of the crowd a camera man jumped out in front of Ash and took multiple pictures. By this point Ash had it with all the reporters and ended up punching the camera that the man was holding which cracked the lens. The man was yelling in pain because a small shard of lens got in his eye but Ash just smirked at his actions.

"Talk about calm before the storm with all those people." Ash thought.

He unclipped a pokeball from his belt and summoned Darkrai to get some help with getting back to his room.

Ash looked around the area to make sure no one was watching "Darkrai I need you to teleport me back to the room right now!"

"What's with the rush Ash?" Darkrai asked puzzled.

"Look I will tell you later just teleport me fast before any one sees you or I." Ash responded.

Darkrai sighed at his plead, it took a lot of energy out of himself in order to teleport.

"Fine just give me a second." Darkrai gave in.

Ash and Darkrai were surrounded in veil of light which teleported back to the front of Ash's hotel suite but something was stuffed in the side of the door that looked like a piece of paper. It was invitation to a fancy restaurant that was in the hotel which was hosting a dinner which costs money to guest who are not competing at tournament, what really caught Ash's eye though was the sentence below it that said free liquor and food for the winners of the first round.

"Oh Arceus I think I just hit the jackpot!" Ash barley controlling himself.

"Master what's going on?" Lucario came out of his pokeball.

"I'm going to be swimming booze tonight and I thought these first 2 days were going to be horrible." Ash lay on his bed.

Lucario looked up just wondering how his trainer didn't make a fool out of himself while drinking, but something just hit him.

"Uhh there is only one small problem though master." Lucario said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Shit you don't mean..." Ash trailed off while his eyes got larger.

"Yeah we have to go shopping for a tux tonight..." Lucario said a little nervous of what Ash would do.

Ash just sat there staring at the wall rubbing his head "I was afraid that I may have to actually dress.. I guess I should wake pikachu up too."

Ash walked back over to the other bed and called his name a couple of times to wake him up.

"Damn he is a heavy sleeper but I know what I can do to wake him up." Ash said mischievously.

"Lucario come over here on top of the bed real quick and jump on it with me." Ash called Lucario over.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucario climbed on top of the bed.

"Trust me what could go wrong." Ash shrugged.

"Alright 3...2...1...now!" Ash yelled when he jumped at the same time as Lucario.

Both Lucario and Ash caused Pikachu to hit the ceiling when they jumped on the bed.

"Oh shit." Both Lucario and Ash said at the same time.

Pikachu just glared at both of them "Pika pi!"

"No you see it was just to wake yo-AHHHHHHHH!" Ash tried to reason but got shocked severely.

The whole room was lit up in a yellow flash and by the end of it the thunderbolt caused the whole hotel's power to go out.

"Pikachu see what you just did!" Ash yelled at him.

"Pika, pi pika pika pi!" The mouse responded.

"What do you mean I started it, I was just trying to wake you up." Ash replied.

(SCENE/LOCATION CHANGE)

"Hey guys did you see the invitations in the doors?" Gary asked the group.

"No what is it for?" Dawn walked over.

"Apparently it's free for the winners of the first round of the tournament also but we have to pay since we're not in the tournament." Gary kept reading.

"Yeah it would be free for me but no some random guy no has ever heard of beat me by cheating." Max said irritated by the match.

"You didn't have to release your Vigoroth though but it wasn't my Pokemon so do what you want." May said while brushing her hair.

Misty jumped off the chair "Girls do you know this means since we're invited to the party."

"Yeah we can all go shopping for dresses!" Serena squealed.

"Oh shit..." All the guys were thinking.

All the girls walked over to Leaf "Come on Leaf lets get you a nice dress and maybe we can find you a good looking guy." Dawn dragged her to the door.

Leaf sighed at the girls actions "Fine I don't see the harm in doing this, just as long as you don't try to pair me up with over there."

"Don't worry we will make sure Gary doesn't try anything on you." May placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish Ash was still here though he would have done everything in his power to help." Leaf looked away from everyone trying to hide her blush.

Everyone started to laugh at the mention of Ash in the conversation.

"Come on Leaf get over him, he is a dead man besides you should get with somebody who is way better looking." Gary winked at Leaf.

"Gary after what you did to me I would never get back together with you!" Leaf answered ticked off.

The lights in the room suddenly shut off which left them in complete darkness.

"What the hell just happened?" Brock called out.

The room was still silent but across the hall you could hear the laugher of both a Pokemon and a person.

"That jackass Krysov must have messed with us again!" Serena said pissed off by what just happened.

"That's it I'm going to kick his ass now." Gary got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go with him too I've had enough with this Krysov guy." Brock said and then left the room.

(CHAPTER END)

Well I don't have much to say just if you guys have any suggestions or comments feel free to say something or ask.


	8. Chapter 8

The Dark Master Within Chapter 8

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who the hell is that and I never get visitors now." Ash questioned the knocking at his door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"For fuck sake give me a damn minute!" Ash yelled as wrapped the bandana around face.

Ash just casually opened the door with his usually greeting.

"Okay who is it that you want dead and how much are you willing to pay?" Ash still not looking at who was at Brock and Gary.

Gary and Brock just looked at each other both puzzled and freaked out.

"Uhh that's not what we're here about." Gary sweat dropped.

"Krysov we're getting tired of what you have been doing to us lately!" Brock slammed his arm into the wall.

"I haven't been doing anything to your group at all so don't try to accuse me of anything that has happened." Ash beamed back.

"Alright so what made all the power go out then and why did we hear two people laughing across the hall?" Gary stood there waiting for answer.

"First the something in the circuit must have been broken which caused it, second you dumbass people must have been hearing things." Ash answered now ticked off.

"That's it you asked for it!" Brock began to charge to Ash getting ready to punch him.

Ash stood there then gathered his aura together getting ready to stop Brock in his path. Brock then came to halt and was lifted up in the air while he was gasping for breath.

"Don't you dare touch me because I can snap you like a twig right now and end your life!" Ash answered back in a demonic voice.

"A-Alright please just let...m-me down..." Brock managed to wheeze out.

Ash gave a wicked smirk and turned Brock towards the end of the hall and sent him flying towards a wall. Gary was standing in a corner wetting his pants at the demonic voice this guy used and what he did to Brock.

"Don't think I forgot about you professor." Ash made his way towards Gary.

Ash's fist started to get surrounded in red aura signaling the he was charging his aura up again for another attack.

"Please whatever you do don't k-kill me." Gary watched him inch closer.

Ash gave him a jab to the abdomen which was hard enough to make lose his breath and start puke on the floor. (A/N Sorry was that a little to graphic?)

Looking at both of them Ash decided that they had enough torture for the evening and decide to get back to his room.

Before going back into his room, he looked at Gary one last time "Keep the change you filthy animals." Then shut the door.

As he entered the room he was greeted by a well awake pikachu sitting on his bed.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"It was nothing just a little company that's all, common lets get going to the mall before its too late." Ash turned back towards the door.

As Ash was about to open the door he heard a group of screams that sounded like someone had gotten murdered.

"Well looks like they found... Maybe I should've hidden there bodies until they both woke up?" Ash pondered.

Ash opened the door with Pikachu in his jacket and started to quicken his pace towards the elevator.

"Oh my Arceus what happened to you Gary?" Dawn rushed over to his aid.

"I-It was t-that guy." Gary responded weakly while pointing towards the door.

The group turned around to check who was by the elevator and sure enough there was nobody but Brock who knocked out cold with his face in a potted plant.

Max took a sigh "He must be seeing things right now, can someone help me carry him back to the room?"

"Sure and someone go get Brock out of that potted plant over there by the elevator?" Misty asked while pointing back towards a knocked out Brock.

Tracey and Cilan both got Brock then brought him back to the room along with Gary. Their shopping would have to be postponed until they woke up again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Master Within Chapter 9

"Alright Pikachu looks like we are already here." Ash said as stepped off his motorcycle.

Ash was amazed at the size of the mall that was actually just recently built here in Viridian City. Although a mall quiet didn't match the life of people here but it was decided by the people that it was simply too far to get to Celadon city so a new mall was built here.

"Pika..."The mouse trailed off just astounded by the size of this building.

"Whatever lets just get this over with already and for Arceus sake can people stop staring at me!" Ash fumed as he walked towards the entrance of the mall.

As Ash opened the door Pikachu stood up on Ash's shoulder with his ears twitching a little bit before jumping off and running off away from the mall.

"Pikachu what the heck is going on!" Ash yelled as he started pursuing the yellow mouse.

After about a minute of running through the streets of Viridian City after Pikachu they came to a halt near an alley way.

"Give it up now sweetie no one can hear now so why don't we have a little fun?" A man said mischievously as he slowly inched towards the girl with a shank.

"P-please sir I swear I won't tell anyone what I heard you say, j-just let me go." The girl sobbed.

Ash had poked his head around the alley way to see what was going on and gave Pikachu the "are you kidding me look". He took off his bandana but still kept his hat and glasses on before approaching the man.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this ti- ack!" The man was cut off by Ash chocking him with his bandana. This gave Ash the chance to grab the shank out of his hand which he then drove the shank into the back of the man's neck.

"Say goodnight you Team Rocket scumbag." Ash spoke to the man before he felt the man's body go limp and then let him fall to the ground.

"Arceus I swear these grunts never know when to stop sometimes." Ash spoke to himself before remembering that he just saved someone.

Ash looked back over towards the girl who was just being attacked. She had long honey blond hair that went down to the lower section of her back and had sapphire eyes. This was the first time in awhile that Ash felt the slightest bit of sympathy for any person.

"Hey come on get up lets get you out of here now." Ash extended his hand towards the girl.

"W-who are you?" The girl stuttered still recovering from the previous events that just occurred.

"The name is Krysov and may I ask who you are?" Ash spoke calmly.

"I'm Korrina the gym leader of Shalour City." Korrina told him.

"Ahh I've heard of you before but let's save the talking for another time because it looks like you have a major cut on your leg." Ash looked down at the small gash in her leg.

"Here let me fix it but it may hurt so just be ready." Ash got down to her level and started to charge up his aura.

Ash channeled the aura to his hands then put them over the gash on Korrina's leg and began to heal it. This aura power was similar to the move synthesis which could help heal wounds on the pokemon itself or others except it could be only used by pokemon. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the healing was finished and left Korrina in shock at the fact that the gash was no longer there.

"Wow that's amazing! Are you an aura user also?" Korrina asked amazed.

"I taught myself in my own ways when I was relatively young with no mentor." Ash responded a little surprised that someone actually wanted to talk to him.

"I can't believe that you managed to teach yourself, not many people can do that."

"I guess I'm just gifted then." Ash chuckled while scratching the back of his neck.

"I should probably get going now but maybe I will see you some time in the future." Ash turned around and started to walk out of the alley with Pikachu.

"Wait!" Korrina called out but looked down in embarrassment.

Ash turned around once again to see Korrina trying to hide her blush by looking down still.

"I w-was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the tournament dinner being held today in honor of those who won during the first round?"Korrina said a little shyly.

"Yeah sure I was going to go there anyway but why not." Ash shrugged.

"Great I'll see you then Krysov!" Korrina responded enthusiastically then walked out of the alley way in the opposite direction of Ash.

"Pi pika pi." Pikachu grinned at Ash.

"Shut up Pikachu can't I talk to a person normally for once in about 5 years?!" Ash responded ticked off.

"Pika pi!" The mouse started to laugh now.

"Keep it up Pikachu and there will be no damn ketchup for a month."

This almost seemed to straighten out Pikachu instantly to where he got back up on Ash's shoulder and remained silent.

(SCENE CHANGE/TIME CHANGE 8:00 PM DINNING HALL AT INDIGO PLATEAU)

Celebrities, gym leaders and elite four members were arriving at the dinning hall with paparazzi all over the place trying to catch up on the latest while others were just sitting down in the dinning hall.

And where is Ash when all this is happening? Well he was sitting at the bar drinking some whisky and was watching Two and a Half Trainers. (A/N anyone get that show reference? Sorry but I had to lol.)

"Damn I don't know how people can watch this crap..." Ash said as he drank some of his whisky.

"Well if it isn't Krysov getting drunk again I see." May taunted from behind Ash at the table she was sitting at.

"Well if it isn't May Maple the fat bitch from Hoenn." Ash said with a grin while lighting a cigarette.

The bartender that was serving Ash was at this point dying of laughter and try to stand up.

"You know what Felix I think you just earned yourself another tip." Ash told him as he took 35 pokedollars out of his wallet and set it out on the counter.

May was still sitting there flabbergasted at what Ash just said to her.

"You better take that back or else!" May threatened Ash.

"Or what, you couldn't ever do anything." Ash leaned back against the bar satisfied.

"You know what you just said wasn't very nice at all to May." Leaf came into the argument now.

"Well I'm sorry princess but unfortunately people haven't said very nice things to me in life so why should I be nice to those people then?" Ash put on a fake nice tone.

Leaf blushed at the way this guy was speaking to her but snapped out of it as soon as she realized something.

"Wait does that mean you knew May before we came here?" Leaf raised an eyebrow.

Ash knew he just exposed himself a bit so he had to make a quick move to avoid anymore questions.

"It doesn't mean that at all but do you know that you look beautiful in that dress?" Ash changed topics to save himself.

Leaf blushed madly at this guy's compliment but then slapped him in face for flirting with her.

"Well at least that worked somewhat better than I expected.." Ash thought to himself before adjusting his black fedora again.

Ash just sat at the bar for a little talking to Felix the bartender every now and then while still drinking some whisky.

"Hey Krysov looks like I finally found you here now." Korrina approached Ash.

Ash turned around to see source of though voice and saw that it was Korrina who was wearing a cyan blue strapless dress with her hair cut shorter and also straightened. (A/N sorry about the horrible clothing description I'm not to good with that lol.)

To say the least, Korrina was drop dead gorgeous and would make any guy fall for her immediately and even Ash who couldn't help but have a faint blush at her appearance.

"I didn't expect to see you come over to this area of dinning hall not many people are here but what I do I have to say is that you look beautiful in that dress." Ash smirked a bit.

"Looks like you also don't clean up too bad either Krysov." Korrina joked with him a bit.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?!" Ash crossed his arms.

Korrina giggled "Its nothing Krysov lets just go over to our table now." She took Ash by the arm and walked with him to her table.

(CHAPTER END)

Now people don't not be mad at me, I felt like I wanted to do a mini harem of just Korrina, Leaf and Ash, I will guarantee that there will be furthershipping in later chapters...expect them soon possibly. Also I may start writing another but I'm not sure because I want to keep my focus on one story so that way it is not difficult. Other than that if guys have any bring to say please feel free to tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Dark Master Within Chapter 10

"Krysov I would like you to meet Gurkinn, Gurkinn this is Krysov." Korrina introduced the two.

"It's good to meet you Gurkinn." Ash put out his hand to shake Gurkinn's.

"Oh Arceus bless you for saving Korrina, I have no idea what I would do with out her!" Gurkinn bursted out and shook Ash's had intensely.

"Hey I was just doing what I had to do no worries." Ash shrugged it off while sitting himself down at the table.

"So Korrina told me that you are an aura user also and is that true?" Gurkinn asked Ash.

Ash eased him self further into the chair when he was asked that question, he wasn't a person who liked to answer many personal questions like this especially since most of his life is secretive.

Ash took a small sigh "It is true but unlike most people I had no mentor and had to teach myself instead."

Gurkinn raised an eyebrow "I can feel the power radiating from you but some of that power is none that I have ever seen before."

"Look I don't like to get too personal with this kind of stuff lets just leave it here now." Ash tried to speak kindly.

Just as Ash finished walked up to the podium which was in the center of the dinning hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for attending this wonderful event that was created to help honor first round winners and also help meet new people." rambled on.

"Damn it hate it when this old bastard decides to give lectures like these." Ash thought to himself.

After about a 15 minute speech from Goodshow, Ash was still day dreaming thinking about different scenarios in which Team Rocket could be pushed back from the attacking to the defensive but was interrupted once again by Goodshow.

"Finally ladies and gentlemen, along with the 1 million pokedollars as the reward we will also reward you with this one of a kind pokeball!" Goodshow announced as he walked over to the drape covering the prize.

Goodshow pulled off the drape revealing the GS ball which had unknown origins and was priceless. "Behold the GS ball! This is the most sought after item in the world that we know of!"

The crowd clapped wildly in response to such prizes being given out during the tournament. Something just didn't seem right to Ash though as this was happening.

Just as Ash started to see movement right outside near the dinning hall his lucario came out of his pokeball.

"Master I'm sensing a large amount of targets surrounding this building equipped with weapons." Lucario communicated telepathically to Ash.

"I'm seeing the same thing now, this could be an ambush but what could possibly be worth getting here at the moment?" Ash pondered.

It hit Ash just then that they could possibly be after the GS ball which is a relic containing loads of information dating back thousands of years ago.

"Is everything ok Krysov? You looked like you were getting worried over something." Korrina asked caringly.

"There may be something that is about to happen that you may not understand but just stay close." Ash told Korrina as he reached into his jacket's pocket to check if his Colt M1911A1 was still there.

"That is all for now people and I wish you luck for all those still in the tourna-

"Nobody move we have this building surrounded so don't even think about escaping!" A Team Rocket grunt called out when he jumped through the window.

"What do you think you people are doing trying to sabotage this dinner here?" Goodshow asked ticked off.

"Shut the fuck old man before I do something you will really regret!" The grunt yelled at Goodshow while pointing a MP40 at him.

"That's it I'm calling the police now I have had enough!" Goodshow took out his phone.

"Oh no you don't old man!" The grunt smirked as he put his finger on the trigger.

*BANG* *BANG*

People started to scream when they saw the Team Rocket shot down Mr. Goodshow in an execution style with multiple holes in his forehead now.

"Alright that's it I've seen enough of this shit!" Ash pulled out his Colt M1911A1.

"Hey jackass turn around!" Ash stood up and aimed toward the grunt.

"I would like t-" the grunt was then immediately shot down by Ash but then an all out gunfire battle started.

People started to get up and run towards exits while others hid underneath the tables.

The gunfire soon was aimed at Ash who quickly flipped the table sideways to get cover.

"Well so much for a peaceful dinner tonight." Ash sighed as he reload his gun with last the magazine.

"Krysov please don't do anything stupid that might get you killed." Korrina grabbed his hand in worry.

"Don't worry about it besides the only blood these guys will see will be their own." Ash smirked and hopped up out of cover.

As soon as Ash got up bullets started flying around him and ended up getting shot in the shoulder.

"Agh fuck these bastards are going to pay for that!" Ash started to get furious and aimed down the next grunt which he was then shot in the neck.

He then moved behind a column so that way he could get a better angle on the Team Rocket Grunts. Ash shot the other grunt in the head but shot two bullets in both knee caps on the other grunt.

Ash walked over and crouched near the grunt who was now disabled "Tell me who is in charge of this operation right now!" Ash picked the grunt up by his shirt.

"N-no one is we w-were just doing this because it seemed like such an easy place to sabotage and steal an ancient relic." The grunt managed to say before hollering in pain.

"You scumbags are all liars!" Ash growled at him and took out his knife then proceeded to slit the grunts throat.

Ash looked around him taking in all the people or grunts that were shot in this ambush.

A figure started to approach him and then proceeded to clap slowly "Well done you managed to clean up these pathetic excuse for grunts and even managed to spill blood.

"Giovanni!" Ash growled then got up to charge his aura.

"I must admit though you seem like you have gotten stronger but I don't think you can quiet defeat me yet." Giovanni started to chuckle.

Ash had enough of what was going on tonight so he transferred all the aura he had and proceeded to lift up Giovanni while choking him to death.

"All you rocket scumbags deserve to die after what you have done and I, Ash Ketchum will have revenge for my mother!" Ash spat as his eyes started glowing.

*BANG*

Giovanni's body had dropped to the ground with him gasping for breath along with his bodyguards picking him up and bringing the GS ball back to the helicopter for departure. Ash on the other hand was shot once in the chest but was enough for him to collapse and start bleeding. The only thing he could do was watch Giovanni get ushered out to his helicopter in defeat.

"No that bastard is getting away but not this time!" Ash thought as he got up slowly and clutched his chest to stop the bleeding for a bit.

(CHAPTER END)

Sorry for the kind small chapter guys I've been doing a lot of back to school shopping lately which is a pain the ass but I will continue writing still when I go back to school. As usual if you guys have anything to say don't hesitate unless it's an unnecessary comment.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dark Master Within Chapter 11

Ash was making his way over to the shattered window which Giovanni was ushered out to the escape helicopter. Just as he got out they were already getting ready to depart back to the base but Ash was determined to end it here. He picked up his pace now not caring if he started to lose blood on his way to stop the helicopter.

"I don't think you are going any where you Rocket scums!" Ash growled as he jumped onto the landing skids of the helicopter in air.

Ash took out his pistol with whatever little ammo he had then opened up the hatch to the pilots side. The pilot looked over and tried to stomp on Ash's hands to knock him off while they were a good 70 ft in the air.

The Team Rocket pilot managed to stomp on one of Ash's hands making him yell in pain. Looking back down towards the ground they started to ascend higher in the air and Ash caught sight of flashing lights which must have been the police coming a little late.

(LOCATION CHANGE BACK AT THE GROUND)

Barricades were set up around the crowd who were looking up at the helicopter with Ash hanging off of it but not many knew who it was besides Korrina.

"No don't do this Krysov it's not worth it's just not..." Korrina sobbed lightly praying to Arceus that he would be ok.

"People stand back we got this situation under control, just remain calm." The SWAT leader spoke through the mega phone.

"Under control? You guys call this under control?! There is man clutching onto a helicopter bleeding out while the criminals are getting away with a prized possession!" A random person spoke out.

(LOCATION CHANGE AT HELICOPTER)

Ash clutched back onto the landing skid before pulling himself up to where the door was.

"Hey guys guess who's back now." Ash smirked before putting the gun up to the pilot's head and blowing his brains out leaving a blood splatter on the window. (A/N if you guys want me to stop this detailed violence tell me)

Ash then grabbed his body and threw it out of the seat which was then sent plummeting towards a forest near by.

"Give it up Giovanni you are at a dead end with no where to run!" Ash threatened as he got into pilot seat.

"Actually Ketchum you have been wrong from the start of this." Giovanni smirked.

"What do y-omph." Ash was kicked in the stomach by Giovanni which caused him to fall out of the helicopter and lose consciousness.

Ash was sent plummeting to the ground in the air as he was unconscious with people screaming in panic when they saw the body slowly get close to the ground. A couple of seconds later Ash woke back up to the sight of him getting close to the ground.

"Damn it I'm going down way to fast and I don't have any way to stop myself from possibly dying." Ash cursed himself.

Suddenly something hit Ash that was a good idea. "If this doesn't work than it looks like I won't be cheating death this time."

Ash focused his aura into his hands and feet then began to release energy from both areas which slowed down the fall speed. Eventually as he started to get a little close to the ground near the crowd that was formed he started to brace himself for a heavy impact. A loud thud was sent through the air which made everyone look over at the crater that was formed by Ash with dust in the air.

"No Krysov!" Korrina cried out but was being held back by the SWAT team.

"Make sure no one gets through and keep the crowd calm Crowd Control Group." The SWAT leader spoke into his radio giving the orders to keep the crowd back.

"Alright sir we are approaching the body that is in the crater right now and we are going to be checking for ID." One of SWAT members responded.

Ash was still unconscious from the heavy impact which left in him in a state of a lot of pain and confusion. As he started to wake up his vision was a little blurry but could see figures approaching him that were holding guns that were ready to fire.

"Who the hell are these guys and why are they surrounding me?" Ash thought as he once again blacked out right after.

"Check for ID quick target has regained consciousness." A SWAT member ordered.

"Don't move we have you surrounded you are under the commands of the Kanto SWAT force." The commander spoke through the mega phone.

"Sir we have identified the person as Krysov from in the Jhoto region."

"Very well but we need an ambulance A.S.A.P this man is bleeding out!" The commander told his trooper.

A crowd still remained in that one area still while others left but most still remained there along with Leaf and Korrina. Leaf was especially feeling bad because she slapped Krysov just for flirting with her and now he might be dead.

"I knew that Krysov was kinda of a jerk to us but I can't feel bad especially after when he complimented me and even went out of his way to stop Team Rocket." Leaf thought while staring at Ash as he was put on a stretcher and then placed in the ambulance.

Meanwhile Korrina was in a state of breaking down after watching the only guy that ever treated her kindly and liked her not because of her looks, plummet to the ground after an almost certain death. Leaf saw this and went over to her to see what was wrong but was stopped by her group.

"Cmon Leaf we are going back to the room, this night didn't turn out so well judging by what happened to everyone." Dawn gestured to come back with them to the room.

"No it's ok guys I'm going to stay around in the lobby for a bit and just relax." Leaf lied while looking back at the sobbing girl.

"Ok suite yourself then." Dawn shrugged as her group went back into the hotel.

After the making sure they went Leaf went over to Korrina to see why she looked a wreck at the moment on the ground.

"Hey are you ok what happened?" Leaf asked with sympathy.

*sniff* "O-oh hi I'm ok it's just what happened right there to my friend really broke me apart." Korrina pulled herself together and got off the ground.

"Sorry for not formally introducing myself, my name is Korrina, I'm a gym leader from the Kalos region." Korrina shook Leaf's hand.

Leaf smiled "My name is Leaf and I know the exact same feeling that you have right now."

"R-Really you do?" Korrina looked a bit shocked.

"Yeah I lost a friend a long time ago by the name of Ash Ketchum... He was one of the most caring people I ever knew who always put other before himself." Leaf paused in between.

"Do you guys know how he died?"

Leaf started to tear up at the thought of Ash dying in a horrible accident right after he left.

"It's fine I won't pry any farther into what happened." Korrina quickly apologized.

"It's ok don't worry about it and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the hospital to visit Krysov now?" Leaf recovered from the incident.

Korrina responded with a nod "Yeah I was going to go over there anyway to make sure if he is ok."

The two girls walked off in the direction of the hospital from the forest area that partially surrounded them both wondering if Krysov was actually still alive.

(SCENE CHANGE ASH'S MIND)

Ash woke up on a rock hard surface that was side ways in the air. He coughed a couple of times still trying to recover from the heavy fall he took but was able to get the strength to some how easily get up. Looking around the area something seemed a little off like he wasn't on Earth anymore, he was in the Distortion World. He knew this most likely because it was probably a couple of things, one everything was completely disoriented like upside down waterfalls and trees, two everything looked like death has completely taken over and three, there was a giant billboard that said "Welcome to The Distortion World" on it.

"Well the Distrotion World don't you think that seems like a bit much I mean I've killed a handful of criminals in life but who hasn't." Ash casually shrugged off as he moved further on to investigate what was going on.

The farther Ash went through the Distortion World the more unnatural things became like being able to walk on walls sideways or upside down. Eventually going through a lot of strange things, Ash was able to find the one Pokemon he was looking for, Giratina.

"Alright Giratina I want answers now." Ash crosses his arms and stared at him with a frown.

"Ah yes Ash I was wondering when you would be able to finally find me in here." Giratina communicated with him telepathically.

"Well gee I wonder what took so long to get here? It couldn't have been all the upside down walls and waterfalls I had to navigate through now was it?" Ash smirked sarcastically.

"Quiet! I hear enough about it already but what I want to tell you is that you are not dead." Giratina responded.

"What?! How am I not dead yet this is easily the seventh time I should've died but haven't, just take me out of my misery." Ash pleaded.

"No I'm not going to kill you that's Arceus' decision not mine." Giratina looked up toward the sky or floor which ever way it was.

Ash just silently cursed Arceus but then knew what his health condition he was in now.

"What so am I in a coma at the moment?" Ash asked Giratina.

"Correct but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to send you back up to the overworld in a moment." Giratina said as he readied his powers.

"Alright whatever but tell Arceus I'm getting real tired of this shit now." Ash fumed but was surrounded in a bright white spark which teleported him out of the Distortion World.

Ash woke back up in his hospital bed feeling himself sweat a bit from the heat in his room. He felt a little bit of movement on his right hand side which was Korrina who had fallen asleep while lying only her head on Ash's bed. Ash got up out of his bed on the other side and took off his black fedora along with the sunglasses and bandana.

"Ahhh so much better now I can feel some cool air and not feel hot as hell now." Ash sighed in relief.

Just as Ash took his fedora and sunglasses off Leaf walked in completely unaware of what was going on.

"Hey Korrina I got you some dinner since you said that you were kinda of... Ash is that you?" Leaf started to tear up in joy in the middle of the room.

Ash could only think of two words at the moment "Oh shit!"

(CHAPTER END)

Hey what did I tell you guys that Leaf will eventually find out but anyway sorry about this cliffhanger and the last chapter I wrote. I thought to myself while rereading it again and thinking that I rushed that last chapter way to much which made it pretty bad. Moving on from that I will say that I'm not adding any more people to this harem because I don't like large harems to much, and no I do not dislike amourshipping in fact it's actually one of my favorite shippings. Well that's all I have to say, as usually feel free to comment any suggestions you guys may have.


End file.
